Alone
by VampBond007
Summary: FORWOOD [SOME] ABOUT A NEW GIRL NAMED SASHA, AND TYLER FALLS IN LOVE, AGAIN. BUT MIGHT LOSE HER TO KLAUS. FANFIC
1. Chapter 1: Mind Reading

PROLOGUE

* * *

_Tyler stood on her front porch, the bruises of Caroline's push healing already._

_'What did i do wrong!?'_

_Tyler thought._

_Tyler turned around and walked home..._

_alone._

* * *

SASHA'S POV

* * *

I walked down the new street, not knowing anything much though, like were i was going.

Huh. I heard rumors about this town though.

Mystic Falls.

That was the name.

The name of the "DEADLIEST" Town in the U.S.A.

Yeah, goodluck with that, Falls.

I don't have any fears.

I'm considered...

Fearless.

* * *

TYLER'S POV

* * *

I ran out of the school's main entrance, my back screaming in pain.

"Oh My God! Tyler, are you okay!?" Caroline questioned me, running towards me from her car, her expression pained.

"St-... ke! Hur-.. ts!" I weakly pointed to my back, trying to balance myself.

Caroline gasped when she saw the wooden stake in my back, near my heart.

"Here, let me get it out!" she told me.

* * *

I held her hand, as she ripped the wooden stake out of my back.

When she did, i gasped, squeezing her hand so tight, it could have broken her hand.

"Who did this to you Tyler!? Alaric, Damon... Klaus!?"

I sat down on the bench near the Mystic Falls Public Park, exhaustion taking over my whole body.

"Kla-...s" i wheezed.

"That bastard!" Caroline responded.

"Well... ever since... i br-..ke that si-..e bo-..d, he hat-..d me..."

"He still doesn't have a reason to hurt you! He could have KILLED YOU!" This time, Caroline was the one in pain.

"Car-..li-..e! i'm fi-..e!" I tried to tell her, turning her face towards mine.

"No it's not Tyler. I nearly lost you once. I'm not letting it happen again!" Caroline said, her face serious.

" But-"

"No Tyler. I'm going to take you home, and stay with you. For the rest of the week."

"But I-"

"Tyler. I'm not letting you do anything ALONE."

And then, i let her.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting In The Morning

PROLOGUE

* * *

_"You know, you can't just keep protecting me nonstop. Someday, you will have to just... let go."_

_"You know that will never happen."_

_"I know. But i needed to get it out."_

_Sasha smiled wickedly._

_"What am i going to do with you!?"_

_"Oh, i know what the answer is!"_

_"What!?"_

_"This..."_

_Sasha leaned into Tyler's body, his body temperature dropping even more, as she pressed her lips against his._

_Tyler's lips were frozen for a millisecond, until he finally reacted to the kiss._

* * *

_Sasha moaned._

_Tyler deepened the kiss._

_Sasha pushed Tyler onto the bed, her arms ripping his shirt of._

_As she did that, Tyler fumbled with Sasha's bra strap._

_He decided to break it, since it was that annoying._

_Tyler's tongue explored the wonder's of Sasha's mouth._

_Sasha gripped Tyler's hair, using her strength as a weapon._

_She made Tyler pick her up, and as he did, she kissed his temple, cheek, neck, shoulder, and went back to his mouth._

_Tyler pushed Sasha up the wall, balancing her as she took her shirt off, revealing her top body naked._

_He traced circles onto her sides, everywhere._

_"God- Tylerr!" Sasha groaned._

_He kept kissing her, not wanting to stop._

_Sasha fought back. She playfully bit his lower lip, causing herself to giggle._

_"Mannn..." Tyler exclaimed._

_He kissed her even HARDER, but hungrily._

* * *

_He soon realized the blood trickling down her lower lip._

_Sasha noticed him staring at her lip, and touched it._

_She felt something... sticky, warm, and red._

_Oh. Ohhh._

_Sasha pushed Tyler away, running to his bathroom, to find her lower lip covered in blood._

_"No, no, noo!" Sasha trembled, and for the first time, felt fear in her body._

_"God, Sasha, i'm-"_

_"Don't!"_

_Sasha pushed past Tyler, gathering her belongings, and putting her shirt back on._

_"Sasha, please!" Tyler pleaded._

_"You, you- BIT ME!" Sasha yelled. She grabbed a mini towel, and washed her lower lip with it._

_Tyler stared at her, his face, blank._

_Tyler left his bedroom, going who knew where._

* * *

_When the blood was gone, she could see the bite marks._

_"That was a rough one huh, love!?"_

_Sasha whipped her head around to find herself face to face with a middle aged man, blonde,british accent, blue eyes, and dimples._

_"Kl- laus!?"_

_"Oh, so you've heard of me!? Fantastic!"_

_Klaus slammed the bathroom door, locked it, and then faced Sasha again._

_"Well let's clean this mess up shall we!?"_

* * *

SASHA'S POV

* * *

"DAD!"

Michał screamed at the top of his lungs.

"MICHAł! SHUT UP!"

Sasha screamed.

Sasha's mom, ran into Sasha's bedroom, her expression upset.

"Sasha! Sasha, proszę przejść i pomóc bratu w co chce lub potrzebuje."

Sasha's grin went upside down.

"WHAT!?"

Sasha leaped up from her bed, sooner or later to find herslef in just a bra and underwear.

"Sasha!"

"Jeez! I'm going!"

Sasha covered herself in her bathrobe, the silk warming her body instantly.

"Hmmm."

Sasha smiled.

"MAMA!"

Michał screamed again.

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Sasha ran down the stairs, and as she was about to turn towards the living room, she spotted a teenaged boy standing infront of the doorway.

"Oh..."

Sasha foud herslef blushing.

"I'm... sorry for the screaming and... yelling..."

"No, no. It's okay. I get it."

The boy smiled at Sasha. She felt herself blushing even more.

"Umm... what is your name, may i ask!?" Sasha asked.

"Tyler. Tyler Lockwood."

"Oh, well my name is Sasha Sokołowski. I, just moved here. From Florida actually."

Tyler's face showed suprise.

"F-f-florida!?"

"Uh, yeah. Florida."

"Oh, well, i know, well actually, knew a few family member's from Florida."

"Well, then, i think we should get along perfectly fine!" Sasha exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 18: Cries In The Wood's

ALONE

* * *

SASHA POV

Blood.

Oh. The sweet scent of fresh blood.

It was…. Overwhelming.

My fangs were slipping out. I felt the itching feeling in my gums.

The black veins, dying to reveal themselves.

But I couldn't.

I couldn't let my true appearance be revealed.

Because if I did,…

I would be killed.

And I didn't want to die.

Not here.

Not in Mystic Falls, anyway.

Why?

Because THAT was my fear.

Dying as a monster in Mystic Falls.

TYLER POV

I screamed.

That was what I have been doing for what seemed like forever.

I couldn't control myself.

I was wondering why I was turning.

Especially during broad daylight.

Right when my transformation started, I figured it out. Kinda.

I was compelled.

By Rebekah.

And that was bad.

Very bad.

I wasn't in pain.

Maybe slight wincing, but nothing major.

It was because I was surrounded by my friends.

In the middle of the woods.

Far from Mystic Falls.

Far from help.

STEFAN POV

Tyler was screaming in agony.

Caroline was sitting against a tree, her eyes closed, tears escaping her closed eyelids.

I hated it.

I hated all of it.

Everything.

It was like this because I didn't save stupid Elena.

Because I didn't feed her my own blood.

I didn't take care of her,… or anyone.

CAROLINE POV

Tyler was screaming.

I was crying.

His bones were breaking.

My body was gasping for air.

It was as if we were one.

But a broken piece of one.

And I regretted it all.

Every single bit and piece of anger and resentment I showed him.

I regretted it.

But not now.

I…. feared it.

MATT POV

Everyone was crying. Quietly though.

Elena was hiding her face with her closed fists.

Caroline was shutting out the scene of Tyler turning by closing her eyes tightly.

Stefan was hiding behind a tree, probably crying silently.

Tyler was groaning with pain, his arms over his head, gripping his hair harshly.

Damon was staring at a pack of deer,… hungrily.

Bonnie was doing something with her hands, possibly a distraction.

Elena was mesmerized by Damon, ugh.

Jeremy was memorizing… Shakespeare lines!?

And me….

I was just staring at the sky,…

My tears showing themselves,

Freely.

I was alone.

Forever.

Alone.

NARRATOR POV

"Well,… if it isn't the newborn bloodsucker, eh, Sasha, isn't it!?"

Klaus sarcastically exclaimed.

"Oh please, just SHUT UP!" Sasha complained, gripping her hair, playfully, while glaring at Klaus.

"Oops! Did I get on your bad side, love!?"

Klaus questioned.

"Yes, and just so you don't forget, you are the one who killed me, so if you want to hurt me or kill me, again, I suggest finding a wooden stake. Oh, but one that says 'SERIAL VAMPIRE KILLER!' Heh!?"

Sasha mockingly answered.

Klaus turned around, glaring at Sasha, with full meaning.

"Actually, I suggest that YOU don't get on MY bad side, love. Because it wont be pretty if I try to stake you right now!"

Sasha glanced at her surrounding quickly, making sure no wooden stakes or vervained mixtures were around.

Hmm…. I wonder if…..

Sasha thought, but soon being interrupted by her stomach growling in hunger.

"Hungry much… oops! Or is it THIRSTY much!?"

Klaus said.

"Yes, I am thirsty. Got any blood bags?"

Sasha asked, hopping down from the kitchen counter where she was sitting on previously.

"Yes, but they're filled with vervain, so actually,… no."

Klaus snickered at Sasha's pained expression.

"Don't worry, love. Just come with me to get a… more fresh snack!"

Klaus suggested.

"I'd rather die, than be with you!"

Sasha said, hurtfully.

And then she ran out of the Miklaeson Mansion in a flash.

"Well, that went better than I expected. Heh."


End file.
